Our Girl Hermione
by SlyGriff
Summary: Three years after a very public break-up with Ron, Hermione is moving on with her life. When she finds love again its more than anything she ever expected.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter, those belong to J.K. Rowling. This story is for fun only and not for profit.

**Summary: **Three years after a very public break-up with Ron, Hermione is moving on with her life. When she finds love again its more than anything she ever expected.

**Our Girl Hermione**

Hermione sighed as she filed the last document of the day. The twenty four year old closed and locked her file cabinet then gathered her things. For the last four years she had been working as the Spells Mistress for the Ministry.

She loved her job. She was the youngest Spells Mistress, having taken over for the very person she apprenticed under. While most Spell Apprenticeships lasted two years, she completed hers in a year. During that time she also created several new spells.

"Why hello Hermione."

"Huh? Oh hello Lucius." Hermione smiled.

After the war many things were revealed about the Malfoy's; more specifically Draco and Lucius. Both Malfoy wizards he been controlled by the Imperious curse and it had been NARCISSA who had been controlling them. Narcissa had received the Dementor's Kiss just before Draco had graduated.

"Heading home?" Lucius asked.

"I sure am. What about you?" Hermione answered.

"Same here." He nodded as he watched her lock and ward her office. "Hermione, what are your plans later this evening?"

"Oh, I planned to just stay in. Why?" She replied.

"Well, Severus and I were meeting at Draco and Harry's club for drinks and dancing. Severus asked me to invite you to join us."

"He did?"

Lucius grabbed her arm and they stopped walking. "Hermione, it's been three years. Severus is worried and so am I."

Hermione sighed. Three years ago she broke off her engagement with Ron after catching him in THEIR bed with Lavender, Padma, AND Parvatti. Of course the DAILY PROPHET had a field day with the story.

According to Ron, Hermione was a cold, heartless workaholic. She was painted as the bad guy who was after the star Quidditch player's money; what a joke since she made twice as much as he did.

"Hermione join us. Have some fun with friends." Lucius pleaded.

Her honey amber eyes met his. "I suppose a night out couldn't hurt. Alright Luc, what time?"

"Excellent. I'll pick you up at 7. We'll, you, me, and Severus, will have dinner then head to the club." Lucius beamed.

"Alright I'll see you at 7." Hermione nodded.

Severus stood up as Lucius and Hermione approached the table. He smiled and kissed Hermione's cheek. "I'm glad you decided to join us Hermione. It's been a long time since the three of us went out."

"I'm glad I came after all. Lucius was right, it's been three years and I shouldn't keep hiding from the public." Hermione agreed as Lucius helped her into her chair.

After the waitress took their drink orders, Hermione studied her dates. Before the mess with Ron, the three of them used to have dinner or lunch at least twice a week. _'It feels good to be out with them again.' _ She thought. "So Severus, how are things at Hogwarts?"

"Same as always. Albus is still as nosey as ever. He said to tell you hello by the way. The students are still dunderheads but not as bad as Longbottom." Severus replied.

"Oh admit it Severus, you love teaching." Lucius teased.

"Yeah, yeah." Severus said with a roll of his eyes causing Hermione to laugh.

Dinner was full of laughter and conversation. To Hermione it felt like old times. She realized just how much she missed being around the two Slytherins. Halfway through dinner she excused herself to the ladies room.

"Our girl is looking beautiful tonight." Lucius said.

"Indeed she is Luc, but she's not OUR girl." Severus nodded.

"True. Should we tell her?" Lucius questioned sipping his wine.

Severus took a sip of his own wine. "Honestly I don't know. I mean a part of me wants to, but I don't want to ruin our friendship."

Lucius sighed. "I feel the same way."

"I say we go slow. Maybe drop hints tonight at the club." Severus suggested.

"Yes, going slow would be good." Lucius agreed.

When Hermione returned the three finished their meal. Lucius paid for their meal then they left and made their way to Draco and Harry's very popular club, AMBROSIA. After the war it was Hermione who extended the olive branch to Draco. Harry followed suit not long after but Ron never did. About six months later at graduation Harry and Draco were officially a couple.

Two months later with Lucius as their financer they opened AMBROSIA. Lucius was now a full partner and his share of the profits went to his foundation for needy families to send their kids to Hogwarts.

"Looks like a full house." Severus said as they saw the line outside the club.

"Looks that way." Hermione smiled as the bouncer led them in.

Draco looked up from the pool table to see Harry enter the office. "They're here."

"Great. How long has it been?" Draco asked sinking the 8 ball.

"Six months. She looks great." Harry answered.

"Maybe those two will make their move." Draco chuckled slipping on his jacket.

"I doubt it." Harry countered.

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Care to make a wager love? Say…20 Galleons she leaves with them and we don't see or hear from them for a few days."

Harry grinned. "You're on."

They shared a kiss to seal their wager before leaving their office. They moved through the crowded main room. The club had three rooms. Room one was for muggles, witches, and wizards. Muggle music was played and muggle drinks were served. Room two was a karaoke room and the third room was for witches and wizards only.

"There you two are." Lucius greeted.

"Hey you two." Hermione smiled as she hugged them both.

"Hey yourself stranger." Draco laughed.

"We've missed you dancing queen." Harry grinned.

"I see you're busy and it's only 9:15." Severus spoke up.

Draco shrugged. "Friday night."

The group moved to their usual booth. The booth had a clear view of the large dance floor. They were soon joined by Ginny and Neville.

"Hermione! Oh we've missed you!" Ginny gushed.

"I've missed you too Gin." Hermione sighed.

The Weasley family had stood behind Hermione three years ago. Hermione felt sadness at causing a rift between Ron and his family. Molly and Arthur however said it was Ron who caused the rift and not her. They said it was Ron who should apologize not her.

"How's work?" Neville questioned.

"It's great. What about you?" Hermione replied.

"Business is booming. I'm opening another Herbology shop in Hogsmeade next spring." Neville stated proudly.

"Ah shit." Ginny cursed.

"What is…oh bloody hell." Draco groaned.

Hermione turned to look where the others were looking. She felt her heart begin to pound. Across the dance floor with a leggy blonde was her ex-fiancée Ron Weasley. This was the first time in two years she had seen him in public.

"What's he doing here?" Severus demanded.

"It's a public club Severus." Harry argued.

"That's no…" Severus began.

"Their right Severus. Unless Ron causes trouble they have no grounds to ban him." Hermione spoke up.

Lucius put his hand on her shoulder. "Are you alright?"

"Luc, I'll be fine. If he starts anything we can leave." She smiled.

Despite Ron being there Hermione was having a blast. A little after eleven Neville and Ginny left since they had to be up early, but she still had her Slytherins and they made sure she was having fun.

"Let's dance." Hermione smiled.

"Who's first, me or Luc?" Severus inquired.

"Both." She grinned.

"Well Severus you heard the lady." Lucius shrugged.

The best friends allowed Hermione to lead them onto the dance floor. In the past she had danced with both men for certain songs. As Get Low by Lil Jon and Da Eastside Boys began, the three started moving, letting the music guide their bodies.

Above her head Lucius and Severus had a wordless conversation. _'God Sev, she looks so delicious.'_

'_I know but we agreed to go slow Luc.'_

'_Ohhh I'll try Sev.'_

Hermione, completely oblivious to their exchange kept dancing. She moved her hips as Lucius held her waist and felt something brush against her backside. She didn't stop dancing as realized what it was.

'_Oh my. Wonder who that's for?'_ She thought. Then a thought occurred to her. _'Hmmm. I wonder…'_ With a roll of her hips her ass brushed his erection again. This time she felt his body stiffen and his hands tighten slightly. She leaned against him as he held her closer.

'_Sev! God I have to say something.'_ Lucius' eyes pleaded.

'_Wait, let me get closer.'_ Severus replied.

Hermione gasped when Severus' body pressed into hers as Lucius held her tightly. She felt her breath catch when Severus' erection brushed her lower abdomen. In a daze she felt Lucius kissing one side of her neck. Severus leaned down and started kissing the other side.

"Ohhh." She moaned quietly but both men heard her.

"Mmm, delicious." Lucius breathed.

"Hermione." Severus sighed.

Another song came on but the beat was sexier, slower. "I…I don't…uhhh…understand."

"We want you Hermione." Lucius whispered.

"Both of us. We have for nearly five years now." Severus added, his hips grinding into her.

"Goddd."

"The choice is yours love."

"Luc is right. We can leave and have fun. Stay and talk or forget this ever happened."

Hermione felt drunk. She was sandwiched between two of the hottest men she had ever met. How many times had she dreamt of this? Being taken by both of them.

"Hermione we're in love with you." Lucius said his hands around her waist.

"We want you with us. The three of us as a couple." Severus nodded.

"You…you do?" Hermione stuttered as she froze.

Unlike the muggle world, the Wizarding world fully accepted threesome relationships. In fact, Albus, Minerva and Poppy were married and had been happily so for the last forty years. Did she want this? She looked into the faces of her Slytherins who were now standing in front of her.

Lucius and Severus wore identical expressions. Love, trust, friendship, lust. Everything she ever wanted. Something Ron never gave her. She knew then and there these two men would and could never hurt her.

"Yes." She smiled.

"Yes what?" Severus asked.

"I accept you both. Let's give this a try. The three of us." She answered.

Lucius kissed her then it was Severus' turn. "We'll take care of you Hermione." Lucius promised.

"Let's get out of here." Hermione giggled.

The three went to Hermione's house. Hogwarts was out of the question since school was currently in session. Harry and Draco were still living at Malfoy Manor while their house was being built so again, that choice was out.

Hermione's hour was perfect. A two story spacious farm house on an acre of land. Four bedrooms, two bathrooms and a kitchen to die for. They would have complete privacy; which for the moment they would need.

The second the door was closed and warded Lucius swept Hermione into his arms and kissed her properly. She moaned as his tongue dueled with her. His kiss was just what she imagined. Hot, passionate, demanding and heart stopping.

When he released her for air she suddenly found herself being pulled gently into Severus' arms. His midnight eyes locked with hers. She assumed Severus would be like Lucius; aggressive and pure male. He surprised her when he tenderly caressed her cheek.

Severus leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. While Lucius' kiss was all raw, Severus' was soft and tender. She felt him steal her breath, leaving her clinging to him just to stay on her feet. Severus held her to him as he pulled away.

"Ohhh god." Hermione gasped.

Lucius chuckled as his strong arms slid around her. "You see my love, Severus and I are very different."

"I…I can see that."

"Are you sure you want this now Hermione? This is your last chance to back out. If we take you upstairs you're ours till Monday morning when I return to the school." Severus stated.

"I…I understand."

Hermione moved out from between them and headed for the stairs. She paused, looked back, and then crooked her finger for them to follow. The two smiled and followed. When the trio reached the master bedroom, Hermione stopped in the center of the room. Lucius closed the door then he and Severus removed their jackets. They stood shoulder-to-shoulder. The only thought that passed through her mind was: **YUMMY!**

Lucius moved to her stereo and selected a sultry song. "Dance for us love."

"Please Hermione." Severus nodded.

"You guys get comfortable then." She smiled. "Oh, only your boxers if you please."

The friends nodded. Hermione watched her soon to be lovers start removing their clothes. Once their shirts fluttered to the floor, she began dancing.

'_Sweet Merlin!' _She blanched as more of their bodies were revealed. _'What have I agreed to?'_

Not only were their kisses different, but so were their bodies. Lucius was a bronze god. His body was one massive muscle. Then there was Severus; pale and lean. Yes he had muscles, but his were like those of a swimmer or rock climber.

Seeing them now sitting on her King-sized bed staring at her made her feel like the sexiest woman alive. Suddenly she got a wickedly devilish idea as the song changed. Luckily it was still sultry just a little faster.

"You boys comfy?" She asked.

"I know I am." Lucius nodded.

"Me too." Severus smiled.

Hermione moved to the music. "Like what you see?"

"Oh yes." The two answered.

She giggled. Slowly her hands began moving over her body. That night she had chosen a sleeveless corset top of silver and green, going with it was a black leather skirt and leather knee high boots. She watched as both men stared.

Her right hand slid into her top and teased her breast. The other hand was moving up her leg toward her skirt. The whole time she licked her lips and kept her eye locked on her two Slytherin men.

"Oh god." Lucius moaned.

"Mmmm." Severus breathed.

Hermione reached behind her to the laces of her top. Moments later it fluttered to the floor in a flurry of silver and green. Then her hands were on her bare breasts. "Ohhhh." She moaned, teasing her nipples. "What do my Slytherins think of their dancing Queen?"

"Sexy." Lucius smiled.

"Perfection." Severus sighed.

Lucius climbed off the bed and moved toward her. Standing behind her his hands moved to her waist. Hermione gasped and leaned against his chest. Now both were moving to the music. "Severus what do you say? Shouldn't our girl get comfortable as well?"

"I agree Luc."

Severus too rose from the bed and walked toward them. However he knelt in front of Hermione. Lucius steadied her as Severus placed one foot on his knee. She watched as he unzipped her boot then slowly removed it. He repeated the move with her other leg.

"I can't wait to have these legs wrapped around me." He said sliding his hands up each leg.

"Oh Severus." Hermione shivered.

Severus was now standing in front of her. Lucius smiled before kissing her neck. Taking his cue from Lucius, Severus leaned forward and pressed his lips to a hardening nipple.

"Yessss." Hermione gasped, her hips rocking against both men.

Lucius unzipped her skirt and slid it down. His hands cupped her ass. "Yes pet. Keep dancing for us."

"That's it Mia. Show us what you want baby." Severus whispered as he grabbed her hips.

"I…want…more." Hermione panted.

Both men chuckled, driving her even crazier. Never had she been this turned on. She had no doubt if they touched her panties they would find her dripping wet for them. She barely registered the fact that the men were moving her toward the bed. Gently she was laid down with Lucius and Severus on either side of her.

Ron slammed back another shot. He still couldn't believe what he had seen only fifteen minutes ago. He had watched as Hermione left with Severus AND Lucius. That made him so furious he could hardly see straight.

"Ron are you alright?" His date asked.

"Can you believe her?" Ron growled.

"Who?" She questioned.

"Hermione. How could she let those things touch her?" He hissed before downing another shot.

"You're drunk. I'm leaving Ron." She said grabbing her purse.

Harry saw the whole exchange. He signaled Ron's waitress. "Debbie, how many shots has he had?"

Debbie sighed. "Counting those two, five in the last ten minutes plus a beer before that."

"Okay. Cut him off. Wait, I'll tell him." Harry nodded.

Debbie patted his shoulder then headed off. Taking a deep breath Harry moved through the crowd toward Ron's table. The two had spoken very little since graduation six years ago, especially after Harry and Draco got together.

"Ron."

Ron looked up. "Harry."

"Hey, I think you've had enough. No more alcohol for you." Harry replied.

"What? Are you cutting me off?" Ron yelled.

"Yeah I am." Harry stated.

"You can't do that! I'm a paying customer damnit!" Ron roared.

"You're also drunk."

Ron surged to his feet. He wobbled before grabbing the table. The two stared at one another for several minutes. Ron glared while Harry's green eyes were full of sorrow for his friend. "Ron, go home and sleep it off. I'll call you a cab or something."

"Fuck you Potter. The great Harry Potter, Mr. Perfect."

A bouncer approached. "Is everything okay Mr. Potter?"

"Everything's fine Tyler. Will you have Pauline call a cab for Mr…"

Harry never finished cause a second later Ron's fist connected with Harry's jaw. The fight was on then. Both men were now rolling around on the floor throwing punches and curses.

"You were my friend!"

"I am your friend Ron!"

"LIAR!"

A few moments later they were pulled apart. "Stop it! Get them upstairs!" Draco ordered.

Tyler and another bouncer drug Ron toward the office while Draco helped Harry to his feet. When they finally got to their office they found Ron puking into a trash can. Draco waved Tyler and the other guy off before closing the door.

"What's gotten into you two?" Draco demanded.

"He's drunk Draco." Harry said.

"This…doesn't involve you…Malfoy." Ron grunted.

"You start a fight in MY club with MY boyfriend…that MAKES it my business." Draco stated.

Harry moved to the desk and pulled out a vial of sober-up potion. "Drink this Ron, then we can talk."

Ron snatched the vial and downed it. "Happy?"

"What happened?" Draco asked.

"You should know. You let her walk right out of here with them." Ron hissed.

Harry and Draco looked confused a moment. Then Harry realized who Ron meant. "You mean Hermione."

"Slut." Ron mumbled.

"Watch it Weasley. You're the one that broke her heart. YOU'RE the one who cheated on her." Draco warned.

"He's right Ron. She's moving on and you have no right to judge her.' Harry added.

Ron rose to his feet and headed for the door. "FUCK YOU!"

Draco shook his head as the door slammed. "That went well."

"Should we worry?" Harry questioned.

"No. Ron's a lot of things but he won't be stupid enough to confront her." Draco answered.

Hermione was in heaven. A blonde angel on her left and a dark one on her right. She lay naked on the bed between her Slytherin angels. "Please."

"Please what Mia?" Severus smiled.

"Yes, tell us what our lover needs." Lucius added.

"I need more. Touch me." She pleaded.

The men shared a look before doing just that. Hermione cried out as both touched her. Lucius lowered his mouth to one hardened nipple while cupping the other breast. Severus slid one hand up her right leg and licked, nibbled, and kissed his way up the left.

"Ohhh god yesss." She gasped.

Severus neared the V between her legs. "My, my. You smell heavenly Mia."

"I can smell it too Sev." Lucius chuckled.

The men shared a wink before Severus dove in. Hermione screamed when he licked her slit. Lucius slid one hand down and pushed two fingers inside her while Severus sucked at her clit.

"Shittt Hermione. You're tight." Lucius growled.

"And wet." Severus added.

Hermione couldn't speak. Her breath came in pants as they went to work on her. The feel of Severus' mouth on her clit and Lucius' fingers inside her was driving her crazy. Her hips began rocking as she clutched the bed sheets.

"That's it baby. Move for us." Lucius encouraged.

Lucius leaned down and kissed Hermione fiercely. Hermione clung to him as Severus' tongue joined Lucius' fingers inside her. Within moments she screamed as she came. Severus drank her juices as Lucius continued kissing and fingering her.

"My turn Luc." Severus grinned.

"Sev…Severus."

"Mia my beauty." Severus whispered.

Lucius watched as his best friend kissed Hermione. The kiss was slow, sensual and possessive. He smiled as Hermione moved against Severus. It was quite a sensual sight to watch. He felt his cock grow harder as he watched them.

Lucius moved behind Hermione and started kissing her neck and shoulders. His hands now gliding over her flawless skin, mingling with Severus' hands. Lucius and Severus's eyes met and they had yet another conversation.

"_She's ready Sev."_

"_Yes Luc she is. Who goes first?"_

"_Let our girl choose Severus."_

Severus pulled away and eased Hermione onto her back. "Now our beauty, who gets you first? Me or Lucius?"

Hermione looked at both men. Somewhere in their foreplay they too had removed their boxers. She moaned at the sight of them naked. She couldn't choose.

"I…I can't decide. I want you both so bad." She said, her body writhing.

"You go first Severus." Lucius replied as he ran his hands over her stomach. "You're more…gentle than I."

Severus nodded. "Open your legs for me Mia."

Hermione's legs fell open as she felt Lucius turn her head toward him and kiss her. Severus moved between her legs. Grasping his cock, he teased her opening with the head. He chuckled as she arched in Lucius' arms.

"I'm going to take you now Mia."

"Pl…please Severus. I need you in me."

"Well, don't keep her waiting Severus."

Severus kissed her passionately as he slid fully into her wet, tight, channel. Lucius moved his hands over her legs that were now wrapped around Severus. He felt his own cock throb at the sight of his best friend buried balls deep in their girl.

"Christ! Ohhh you're heaven Hermione."

"Sev…Severus! So deep!"

Lucius leaned against the headboard and grasped his cock. "Mmm."

Lucius moaned as he watched Severus start moving within Hermione. She groaned and arched into him. Severus kissed at her neck while his hands held her hips.

"Aahh…mmm…you're so deep and hard Severus."

"Hermione. Yesss clutch my cock my beauty."

Lucius was now stroking his cock in time with Severus' thrusting. His steel gray eyes were locked on the two next to him. Seeing his friend making love to their girl was quite a vision.

Severus leaned down to whisper in Hermione's ear. "Luc looks a little lonely Mia."

Hermione turned her head. "Yes Severus he does."

Severus hissed as he watched Hermione take Lucius' cock in her mouth. As she took his friend, Severus slid into her once more. Hermione cried out as she froze. She was trembling as a second orgasm rippled through her body.

As one, Lucius and Severus began moving. Hermione laid there mewing as she was filled by her Slytherin gods. Severus in her pussy and Lucius in her mouth. Then there was their hands. She had no idea whose hands were whose and she didn't care.

"God Severus. She…grrr…an angel."

"I know…Luc. God Hermione…mmm take our cocks love."

"Yesss baby. Show us how much you want us."

'_Ohhh god how can I deny them? I'm so hot, so wet…'_ Hermione thought as she began sucking Lucius harder and thrusting back against Severus.

Severus held her hips as he started pistoning faster and harder. He watched as Lucius was thrusting harder into her mouth. This was pure heaven.

"I…can't hold back." Lucius panted.

"Me…either." Severus gasped.

"Then come boys. Please!" Hermione begged before going to town on Lucius.

Their cries and moans filled the bedroom. The bed was rocking as Lucius and Severus tore into Hermione's willing body. Within moments the trio exploded.

"M…MIA!"

"HERMIONE!"

AAAHHH!"

Hermione nearly passed out as she swallowed Lucius' seed and felt Severus' fill her. After several minutes they came apart, but barely and collapsed on the bed gasping for air. They were a tangled mess of limbs.

"Oh wow. That…god." Hermione gasped.

"You were…amazing." Lucius smiled.

"No…beyond amazing." Severus corrected.

Hermione beamed. She kissed each wizard tenderly. She then felt each one lay beside her and she was once more sandwiched between her lovers. Within moments all three were sound asleep in each other's arms.

A few hours later Hermione was awakened to the feel of a mouth on her nipple. It took only a moment for the night's events to come back to her. She then sighed and surrendered to the sensations filling her body.

"Good, you're awake my pet." Lucius chuckled.

"Oh Lucius." Hermione sighed.

"How do you feel?" He asked slipping a hand between her legs cupping her.

"Mmm. I feel…delicious." She breathed.

Lucius chuckled as he kissed her. Hermione wrapped her arms around him as her hips moved, grinding her pussy against his hand. He growled as two fingers slid easily into her. She shivered and cried into the kiss. His lips left her mouth and moved to her neck. Her fingers threaded in his hair.

"Lucius. Please."

"You want me Hermione?"

"Hell yesss."

"I'm a bit…rougher than Severus."

"Take me Lucius. Now."

"Yes ma'am."

Lucius' lips ravaged hers again as he pulled her body atop his. Hermione eagerly impaled herself on his waiting cock. He growled as he thrust up, going deeper. She sat up and sighed as she began riding him.

"Christ woman. So fucking tight."

"Ohhh more Lucius. Harder."

"Very well my pet."

Hermione found herself flipped onto her back and her legs thrown over his shoulders. She screamed hoarsely as he started pounding into her.

"Starting without me." Severus laughed.

"Sorry…Severus. God I…had to have her." Lucius moaned.

"Lucius! Mmmm." Hermione cried. She turned her head and found Severus stroking his cock. "Ohhh Severus. Please."

"Yes Mia?" He questioned.

"I need…shittt…you!" She gasped.

Lucius smirked. "You heard our girl."

Hermione opened her mouth as Severus slid into her. His eyes rolled back into his head as she began working her magic on him as she had on Lucius earlier that night. The only sounds now were their moans, cried, and groans as Hermione submitted to her lovers. One hand was buried in Lucius' hair as he feasted on a nipple. Her other was massaging Severus' balls.

"Yesss Mia! Aahh Merlin so good." Severus praised, his hips rocking toward her as she deep throated him.

"Fuckkk. Hermione…you're…a goddess!" Lucius cried.

Hermione howled around Severus' cock as she came hard. Moments later Severus and Lucius roared as their seed poured into her once again. Just like before the trio collapsed to the bed. Hermione sighed blissfully as she slowly sat up. She wore a satisfied smile as she studied Severus and Lucius.

"You know, I could get used to this." She giggled.

"You better love." Severus winked.

"You know we're not through with you yet." Lucius grinned.

Hermione kissed them both before climbing out of bed. "Good, cause I'm not done with you two either. Now, I'm going to grab a shower then fix us some breakfast."

Hermione was sitting at her desk Monday morning going through her appointments for the week when Draco and Harry walked in.

"Well?" Draco grinned.

"Well what?" Hermione countered closing her planner.

"Lucius wasn't home all weekend." Harry added.

Hermione shrugged. Draco laughed and faced his boyfriend. "Pay up Potter."

"You placed a bet on me?" Hermione stated.

"Well um…yeah." Harry answered sheepishly.

Hermione narrowed her eyes. "What was the bet and for how much?"

Draco cleared his throat. "We…we bet that you would leave the club with dad and Severus and no one would see you three for a couple of days."

"The amount was for 20 galleons." Harry spoke up.

Hermione glared and remained silent. She watched as both men shifted uncomfortably. Finally she couldn't take it anymore and began laughing. "You better pay him Harry. And just for the record…this weekend was magical."

*1 Year Later*

It was the most lavishing wedding the Wizarding world had ever seen. On a perfect September day, Hermione, Severus and Lucius were married in the gardens of Malfoy Manor. Hermione was given away by a proud Arthur Weasley.

Six months later on March 17th at 7:15 p.m. Hermione Snape Malfoy gave birth to twin sons. One looked like Severus named Simon and the other, named Gabriel, looked like Lucius. Life was good for the Snape Malfoy family and their friends. Every night Hermione thanked God she had been blessed with the loves of her life and their sons.

**THE END!**


End file.
